Eternal
by extraordinaire
Summary: Because even though Mikoto was long dead and gone, Sasuke always mangages to thank her in some way on Mother's Day. Slight SasuSaku ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**_Eternal_**

_Happy Mothers Day_

* * *

Dear Mother,

Um, hi, it's me, Sasuke Uchiha. You know, you're son and all. Ugh, this is weird and awkward, but Sakura (I'll tell you about her later) insisted on me writing to you since its Mothers Day. I know that you'll never read this since, well, you're dead, but still. I thought that it needed to be said, you know?

Well, even though I never really did get to know you, for you were killed by my sadistic brother (who is dead, by the way) when I was very young. But honestly, I've always preferred you over Father, which is probably bad, but I'll be okay. I feel that if I grew up with you more, well, I'd be able to let love in more. I'd be able to accept fate and not have done all those stupid things.

Okay, so even though I knew that you're with Kami-sama up there and having a grand ol' time, and you probably know what's going on here in Konoha, I only feel that it's fair for me to inform you.

I came back from Orochimaru (that crazy snake man trying to get my body but promised me power to kill Itachi) five years ago. It didn't go to well over there, but don't worry, he's dead. Sasuke and Naruto and Kakashi and Sai and Yamato saved me and stuff, so it was cool I guess.

Alright, well, remember Naruto? Yeah, that blonde, annoying kid in the academy. Dead last? Dobe? Yeah, my best friend slash rival (but only sometimes). Well, he's good I guess. He finally realized that that Hyuuga liked him (not Neji, Hinata). And he still loves ramen, and training, and trying to beat me, but well, he's not doing that well. I _am_ an Uchiha after all.

Kakashi, my pervert of a sensei (even if he isn't my sensei anymore), is good I guess. He's still pretty perverted and buys me Icha Icha Paradise books every holiday and birthday. But don't worry, I don't read them. Well, I guess since you can see everything, I might as well just come out and say it. I READ ONE BOOK. Okay, I feel better. But it was kind of necessary. You'll understand later.

Sai, this annoying (and I'm pretty sure he's gay the way he was making eyes at Naruto the other day – and they wonder why I'm so quiet) kid on Team 7 now (he replaced me when I went with the snake bastard) is alright I guess. He calls Sakura ugly which is not okay with me, but I just kicked his ass (butt) so it doesn't really matter. He's kind of helpful as a shinobi since he has no emotions and he's an artist (homo I tell you).

And last, but not least, is Sakura Haruno. Yeah, I'm sure you remember her? She's the only one in all of the Fire Country (probably the world) who has pink hair and the most amazing green eyes. And she's the one that has helped me the most when I returned from the Sound, and even on Team 7. And no, I'm not going all sappy right now and saying that I've loved her all along – because I haven't – but I've always admired her since I came back.

She became stronger and more reliable and well, maybe I sorta-kinda-maybe feel something toward her. And even though I've never said I love you to her or anything (I get all my romantic genes from Father, I swear), we've been married for a two and a half now (and don't worry, I didn't forget our anniversary – unlike someone).

She kind of reminds me of you, actually. I'm pretty sure that's what drew her to me the most. It was the fact that she was always so comforting and welcoming. You and she are both simplistically beautiful and graceful. She's also a great cook and is always there for me when I need it. She supports my life as an ANBU captain (yeah, I beat Itachi) and even when I go on long missions, she has Naruto and Ino and stuff to help her get through lonely days.

The thing that reminds me of you the most about her is how you both are great mothers. Yeah, Mikoto Uchiha was born to Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha about a year and a half ago. She can now walk and talk and all that wonderful stuff. She has black hair and Sakura's eyes. She's full of energy and kindness and respect.

Sakura takes great care of her and me. We still live in the Uchiha compound because I'm definitely sure that I'll get that place full and alive one day before I die. I'll make sure that our kids have tons of kids and then we'll be the coolest grandparents ever.

But I think that even though you weren't in my life for a long time, Sakura kind of made up for that. Like Kami-sama sent her down once you left. And I hope that I can be a better father than mine ever was. And I hope that Sakura can live up to your standards as the best mother ever. I know that she's already done so with the best wife.

And now I really do have to go and get little Mikoto-chan away from the kunai Naruto brought over the other day (for he still is a dobe), but I really do want to thank you for being such a great mother. And even though you're not here this Mother's Day, like all other ones, I always think about you on this day. Heck, I think about you every day.

And this is why I wanted to thank you.

And this is why I'm writing to you against my will because I kinda-sorta-maybe fear Sakura when she's hormonal (we've got another one on the way).

And this is why I'm wishing you a Happy Mother's Day.

Love from your dearest (and favorite) son,  
Sasuke Uchiha

P.S. Sakura and Mikoto-chan say hi.

* * *

And as Mikoto Uchiha sat on her soft and fluffy cloud from above, looking down upon all of Konoha, she viewed as her youngest son sat next to his wife on the floor of the living room and began to play with their daughter who had been named after her, she smiled.

* * *

_**Because the love between a mother and her child is unconditional; it is eternal.**_


End file.
